fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Hope
Hope is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pastaria. She's a fan-made customer selected by fans in Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2013, created by Flipline Forum user Colorinda. Appearance Hope has long, wavy loose black hair and tan skin. She wears a light blue eyeshadow, a gray star tank underneath a black leather jacket, a blue knit hat, black and white pinstriped bottoms, and light blue sneakers with white accents and laces. Clean-Up Her skin got tanner, her hair is slightly more detailed and has visible lighter streaks. Styles Style B Hope doesn't wear her hat, but she wears a blue turtleneck sweater under a leather vest, white pinstripe pants, and black and white shoes with blue laces. Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2013 On her way to winning the first KCP, Hope received more votes than: *Lizzy in Round 1 of the Tacodale Division (2,578-1,096) *Kya in the Tacodale Division Finals (2,742-758) *Emmy in Round 2 of the Semi-Finals (3,267-2,116) *Amber in the Final-Four (2,883-1,798) *Dice in the Grand Finals (4,396-2,675) Orders Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Grated Mozzarella *4 Meatballs *Focaccia Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Regular Gnocchi *Rocket Ragu *Grated Mozzarella *4 Meatballs *1 Provolone Star *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Birthday Cake *Purple Burple Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Sprinkles *3 Cherries Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Red Velvet French Cruller with Cookie Dough Cream **Powdered Sugar **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Long John with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (New Year) *Regular Ring Donut with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Red Velvet French Cruller with Boston Cream **Powdered Sugar **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Infinity Loop Donut with Tutti Frutti Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Flavor X Drizzle **Countdown Crunch Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Smoky Bacon Chicken Strips *4 Curly Fries (left) *2 Potato Skins (right) *2 Kung Pao Dips Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Provolone Cheese (all) *6 Meatballs (right half, top right) *6 Bacons (left half, bottom right) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Ciabatta with Shredded Mozzarella *Well-Done Grill *Bacon *Sauteed Onions *Bacon *Sauteed Onions *Fries: **Curly Fries **Ranch Holiday (Portallini Feast) *Ciabatta with Shredded Mozzarella *Well-Done Grill *Meatballs *Sauteed Onions *Meatballs *Sauteed Onions *Marinara Sauce *Fries: **Curly Fries **Ranch Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Frosted Flower *Cupcake 2: **Dark Blue Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Frosted Flower Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Liner B *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Jubilee Jelly Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Frosted Flower **Candy Rocket *Cupcake 2: **Dark Blue Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Silver Star Sprinkles **White Chocolate Star Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Frosted Flower, Cherry, Frosted Flower *Cupcake 2: **Dark Blue Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Frosted Flower Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Liner A *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Jubilee Jelly Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Frosted Flower, Candy Rocket, Frosted Flower *Cupcake 2: **Dark Blue Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Silver Star Sprinkles **White Chocolate Star Papa's Bakeria *Traditional Crust *Key Lime Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Streusel Topping *Blueberries (All Over) *8 Grape Jelly Cookies (Inner Ring) *8 Blueberry Pie-Tarts (Outer Ring) Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Traditional Crust *Key Lime Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Streusel Topping *Blueberries (All Over) *8 White Chocolate Stars (Inner Ring) *8 Blueberry Pie-Tarts (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Azul Ranch Taco with Beef *Ancho Chile Sauce *Lettuce *Cheese *Onions *Sour Cream *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Pico de Gallo Holiday (Christmas) *Azul Ranch Taco with Beef *Chimichurri *Lettuce *Cheese *Onions *Sour Cream *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Pico de Gallo Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Carrots **Cucumber Slices **Tamago *Kiwi Slices *Yuzu Kosho *Bubble Tea: **Taro Tea with Watermelon Bubbles Holiday (Halloween) *Nori with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Carrots **Cucumber Slices **Tamago *Kiwi Slices *Squid Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Witch's Brew Tea with Watermelon Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *2 Pecan Pancakes *Strawberry Syrup *Chocolate Chips *1 Butter **Small Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (New Year) *2 Pecan Pancakes *Strawberry Syrup *Countdown Crunch *1 Butter **Small Sparkling Grape Juice with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Thick Crust *Olive Oil *Papa's Cheese Blend *6 Bacons (left and bottom right) *6 Meatballs (top left and right) *8 Gorgonzolas *Regular Bake *4 Slices Holiday (BavariaFest) *Thick Crust *Bierkäse Sauce *Papa's Cheese Blend *6 Schnitzels (left, bottom right) *6 Meatballs (top left, right) *8 Gorgonzolas *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Cheddarwurst on a Chicago Bun *Marinara Sauce *Wild Onion Sauce *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Root Beer **Large Kettle Corn Holiday (Christmas) *Cheddarwurst on a Fruitcake Bun *Marinara Sauce *Wild Onion Sauce *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Dr. Dasher **Large Kettle Corn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Traditional Cookie with Blackberry Bark **Vanilla Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Blueberries **Blue Moon Ice Cream *Oatmeal Cookie with Raisins **Purple Burple Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Rainbow Sprinkles *Cherry, Blueberry Swizzle, Cherry Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Traditional Cookie with Blackberry Bark **Powsicle Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Crackle Crumbs **Blue Moon Ice Cream *Oatmeal Cookie with Raisins **Purple Burple Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Star Sprinkles *Cherry, Candy Rocket, Cherry Papa's Wingeria To Go! *4 Parmesan Chicken Strips (all) *4 French Fries (all) *2 Kung Pao Dips Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *4 Salted Caramel Chicken Strips (all) *4 French Fries (all) *2 Kung Pao Dips Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Red Velvet French Cruller with Cookie Dough Cream ** Powdered Sugar ** Rainbow Sprinkles * Regular French Cruller ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Cosmic Coconut * Regular Long John with Blueberry Custard ** Strawberry Icing ** Blue Moon Drizzle Holiday (New Year) * Red Velvet French Cruller with Cookie Dough Cream ** Powdered Sugar ** Rainbow Sprinkles * Regular French Cruller with Tutti Frutti Jelly ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Flavor X Drizzle ** Cosmic Coconut * Regular Long John with Blueberry Custard ** Strawberry Icing ** Creameo Drizzle Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 4 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 39 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 46 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 24 *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!: Rank 34 *Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!: Rank 43 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 29 Unlockables *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Birthday Cake. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Ciabatta. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Azul Ranch Taco. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Countdown Crunch. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Crackle Crumbs. *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, she is unlocked with French Fries. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *Hope is the first fan-created customer to be used by Flipline Studios for their games. **She is also the first female customer to win a Customerpalooza. *She is the only customer who orders Parmesan Chicken Strips in Papa's Wingeria To Go! Order Tickets Hope Ragu.png|Hope's Pastaria order during Starlight Jubilee Hope Pasta.png|Hope's Pastaria regular order Hope FTG.png|Hope's Freezeria To Go! order Hope wish.png|Hope's Donuteria order during New Year Hope Donut.png|Hope's Donuteria regular order Hope Hopy.png|Hope's Wingeria HD order Hope PTG.png|Hope's Pizzeria To Go! order Hope's Cheeseria order during Portallini Feast.png|Hope's Cheeseria order during Portallini Feast Hope's Cheeseria Order.png|Hope's Cheeseria regular order Hope Star CTG.png|Hope's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Starlight Jubilee Hope CTG.png|Hope's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Hope star.png|Hope's Cupcakeria HD order during Starlight Jubilee Hope Cupcakeria HD.png|Hope's Cupcakeria HD regular order Hope's Bakeria order during Starlight Jubilee.png|Hope's Bakeria order during Starlight Jubilee Wish.jpg|Hope's Bakeria regular order Hopetmhc.png|Hope's Taco Mia HD order during Christmas Hopetmh.png|Hope's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Hope (Holiday).png|Hope's Sushiria order during Halloween Papa's Sushiria Hope (Regular).png|Hope's Sushiria regular order Hope Taco Mia To Go! (Holiday).png|Hope's Taco Mia To Go! order during Christmas Hope Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Hope's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Hope (Holiday).png|Hope's Pancakeria HD order during New Year Pancakeria HD Hope (Regular).png|Hope's Pancakeria HD regular order Hope’s Pizzeria HD order during BavariaFest.jpeg|Hope's Pizzeria HD order during BavariaFest Hope Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Hope's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Hope (Holiday).png|Hope's Hot Doggeria HD order during Christmas Hot Doggeria HD Hope (Regular).png|Hope's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Hope (Holiday).png|Hope's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Christmas Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Hope (Regular).jpg|Hope's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-11-12 at 6.10.26 PM.png|Hope's Scooperia /HD order during Starlight Jubilee Screen Shot 2018-09-27 at 12.06.56 PM.png|Hope's Scooperia/HD regular order Wingeria To Go! Hope (Holiday).png|Hope's Wingeria To Go! order during Big Top Carnival Wingeria To Go! Hope (Regular).png|Hope's Wingeria To Go! regular order Hope’s DTG! New Year order.JPG|Hope's Donuteria To Go! order during New Year. Hope’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Hope's Donuteria To Go! regular order. Gallery Kingsleyhope.jpg|Hope, the Customerpalooza winner! results.jpg Winners.PNG|Hope with all the other contestants of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2013 Hope.jpg HopePerfectPasta.PNG|Perfect order for Hope in Pastaria! Hope4.jpg|Perfect in Pastaria! Hopeunlock.png Hope2.jpg Screenshot (69).png|Colorinda would be proud to see this! Hope not pleased.png|...but not this! Perfect Pasta for Hope 3.png|Hope enjoys her perfect pasta! Perfect Pasta for Hope 4.png|Hope enjoys her perfect pasta during Starlight Jubilee! Perfect Pasta for Hope 5.png|Perfect pasta for Hope (again) Gggggggger.PNG hope perfect.jpg Rosquillas perfectas para Hope.png|Perfect donuts for Hope! Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.16.23.png|Hope is not pleased with the Sugarplum Infinity Loops Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.37.png Kingsley and Hope.png|Kingsley with his 1st Customerpalooza winner! hope in mai multe feluri.jpg Obrázek5.png Hope Cheeseria Perfect.png|Hope is happy with her perfect sandwich! Hopeangry.png Newbies.jpg|Hope, 3rd in line for cupcakes Papa'sCheeseriaHopePerfecto3.png|Hope shares a perfect sandwich with Captain Cori! Palooza yui and hope.jpg|Hope and Yui are dining together in Cupcakeria HD hope-displeased.png Customer gift 01.jpg Customer gift 02.jpg Customer gift 03.jpg Hope Perfect Score (Peach Cobbler) (Bakeria).png|Hope loves her perfect Peach Cobbler pie! Hope Perri.png Yui.PNG|Hope is accompanying Cooper while "Yui" is taking his order in Donuteria Yui and Hope in Papa's Bakeria.png|Yui and Hope are cheering at the Smell Bound in the Whiskview Mall Bandicam 2016-12-31 11-23-45-326.jpg Hope and Yui Sushiria 2.png Hope and Yui Sushiria.png Hope and Steven Whiskview.png Hope and Steven Sakura.png Lisa is so happy!.GIF|Hope is impressed with Lisa's donuts! Bad Taco - Hope.png IMG 0955.JPG IMG 1090.JPG 21317940 1838550186189069 1764663252544314281 n.png|PZRHD! Hope Approved! Parade 02.jpg IMG 0054.PNG IMG 0274.PNG 4613D196-AA48-44F8-A7BA-8C9099CA5E99.png|Bronze Star Customer IMG 0359.PNG|KCP Winners IMG 0528.PNG IMG 0645.PNG IMG 0817.PNG|Ruby Torte IMG 1133.PNG Hope Nervous.png Angry Hope.png Hope Not Pleased.png Hope - Wingeria To Go!.PNG Hope Finger Point.png|Hope is not pleased in Scooperia. 1556994348285.jpg|link=Hope sticking out her tongue Screenshot_2019-06-07_160033.jpg|Hope ordering in Donuteria To Go! Screenshot_2019-06-13_111926.jpg hopeprof.jpg IMG_1965.PNG IMG_1598.PNG IMG_2902.PNG Sarge Fan and Hope.png IMG_2424.PNG 30A56F8C-5BEA-4ED9-830A-36F71B1BF7A0.png 2A7ED981-DE55-47A6-9656-A5E583FA40DB.png FD31D218-25F6-445D-9F76-F5BF4F1D4EBE.jpeg Fan Art HopeFanart.png|By Kingdom of Jerland I3wj1Ia.png|By MooseRelated Hope.PNG|Sprite edit by EightballPixels 2dbqly1.jpg|By Aldo1504 hopecolor.jpg|By Kspoppy WelcomeYui.png|By SuperCub untitled drawing by peggyandprudence-d6vncnb.png S8oNo27.png|By Colgatepony234 Hope papa louie.jpg|By liselottelove Sem títulosad.png|By Almei on i-dressup Hope Sexy.png|By Almei Collab Fan Art.png|Collab Customers made by Almei Gisela.png Hope perri dokidokitsuna.jpg|Hope and Perri by DokiDokiTsuna Hope Kid.jpg Flipline - Hope.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 Flipline - Hope.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pastaria Debuts Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza Characters Category:H Characters